The Legend of Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir
by SuperAzn
Summary: Rowena Ravenclaw has an heir that no one knows about. But 1000 years later her decendant has to find out a way to unite all of Hogwarts so everything could be at peace.
1. Going to Hogwarts

Disclaimer: I do not own the HP series nor none of the original characters from the series so don't sue me.   
  
The Legend of Rowena Ravenclaw's Heir  
  
Going to Hogwarts: Part one of the series  
  
Rowena Ravenclaw was always known as the founder of Ravenclaw House located at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But she had two daughters and a son with Ronan, her lover. No one knew about their relationship but they were in love and couldn't resist having children. Their oldest son was Romeo, second daughter was Gwendolyn, and the youngest daughter's name was Korina.  
  
All three of the children knew that their mother was away very often because she was a founder of Hogwarts but they didn't know what house it was. Their last names were Moralas like their father's.  
  
"Rommy, have fun at Hogwarts," Korina said. She was still 4 when Romeo left for Hogwarts.  
  
"I will, Kori," Romeo replied.  
  
He was off to Hogwarts. There he met a girl named Moira, who was in the same year as him. During the sorting, he was sorted into Ravenclaw and Moira was sorted into Slytherin.  
  
Years passed and Romeo married Moira. But there was something about Moira he didn't know. She was the daughter of Salazar Slytherin. Of course, he knew this but he didn't tell his mother or his father since they would have disapproved of them together. Since then no one knew that a Ravenclaw has married a Slytherin.  
  
~*~  
  
1000 years later; Woods' Household  
  
"Oh no…where's my wand?" Mother, do you know where I put it?" Calista said.  
  
"I think it's on the table in the parlor, Cally," Seanny, her mother answered.  
  
Calista went to the parlor and saw that her wand was at the top of the beige table. It was her first day at Hogwarts and she didn't know what to expect for when she got there. She knew that she had to get into Ravenclaw or she'll be really upset. Because her mother was in Ravenclaw, then her grandmother was, then her great-grandmother was, and so on. Her father was a Gryffindor and a famous Quidditch player so it didn't really matter with that.  
  
"Mother…" Calista called out again.  
  
"Calista Maye," Seanny replied. "You won't be late for the Hogwarts Express so don't worry."  
  
"But…"  
  
"Cally, don't let your mother have a headache about this," her father, Oliver, said.  
  
"Okay father," she replied.  
  
"You do have a way for making her listen to you easily, Ollie," Seanny said.  
  
"You just need to talk to her," Oliver said. "And we have to get her to the train before I have my next practice with Puddlemere."  
  
Seanny sighed and shook her head. "That's all you could think about right now?"  
  
Calista just watched her parents argue with each other. She loved watching them argue since it's a rarity to seeing them argue at all. It was either about her, Quidditch, or parties that they were holding. She was going to miss it when she went to Hogwarts.  
  
Time passed and Oliver agreed to his wife that he would go bring Cally and be late for his practice. After all he was the captain of the team so he would be excused for being a tad bit late.  
  
~*~  
  
Two Hours Later; King's Cross; The Hogwarts Express  
  
Calista looked at her parents. Seanny was crying on Oliver's shoulder because she didn't really want to see her daughter go. She knew there was something about Hogwarts that year that she had to know about because of her blood. It isn't that she's ¼ Muggle but family blood.  
  
"Oh Mother, don't cry. I'll be back, don't worry," Calista said sincerely to Seanny.  
  
Oliver looked at Seanny then Calista. "Cally…"  
  
Calista glared at her father.  
  
"Be careful," both Oliver and Seanny said. Oliver was trying to hide his tears but to no avail he wasn't able to.  
  
Calista began to feel a tear in her eye and she hugged her parents with the lots of affection.  
  
The clock stroke 10:59 and Calista had to go on the train. She entered and looked out the window. "Goodbye Mother! Goodbye Father! I'll be back for the Christmas Holidays!" she hollered to her parents who were still looking at the train.  
  
Calista looked around and didn't know where she should go. Though she was a very social 11 year old girl, she didn't really know anyone. She sat all alone and just read a book that her mother gave her for her 11th birthday.  
  
A knock was heard 10 minutes later and Calista looked up. There was a girl that looked strangely like her mother's best friend Hermione Granger but she had red hair like Ron Weasley. "Excuse but I hope you don't mind if I sit with you," the girl said shyly.  
  
"Oh not at all. You're welcome to join me," Calista replied.  
  
The girl sat across from Calista but looked out the window because she was shy.  
  
Calista stared at her for quite some time and finally broke the silence. "I'm Calista Maye Diggory-Wood," she said happily.  
  
The girl looked at her and smiled. "I'm Celestina Weasley," she said.  
  
"I don't mean to be nosy but are you by any chance Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley's daughter?" Calista asked out of curiousity.  
  
"Yes I am," Celestina replied. "I guess you're my mother's best friend's daughter."  
  
"Yeah. I think we're going to be good friends, Celestina," Calista said.  
  
"I think so too," Celestina said.  
  
They spent the rest of the ride talking to each other and getting to know each other better.  
  
~*~  
  
5 hours later; The Great Hall; Hogwarts  
  
The sorting hat did it's usual annual sorting song and then the sorting began.  
  
"Weasley, Celestina," Professor McGonagall called out.  
  
Christina shyly stepped up and after a few moments the sorting hat cried out "RAVENCLAW!!" Celestina didn't seem to mind since both her parents were in Gryffindor. But her mother was suppose to be in Ravenclaw but was sorted into Gryffindor.  
  
"Wood, Calista," was heard and Calista sat on the stool.  
  
"Hmm…interesting. It seems that you have blood for three out of the four houses," the Sorting Hat said to her mentally.  
  
"Huh?" Calista thought.  
  
"Oh never mind that I think you should be sorted into…" The Sorting Hat paused. "RAVENCLAW!!!"  
  
Calista was relived. She wanted to get into Ravenclaw the most out of all four houses.  
  
They had the feast and we going to be redirected to their houses. But then Calista heard a voice.  
  
"Well well well. If it isn't Calista Wood," a annoying male voice was heard.  
  
Calista heard about two people that would act like that to her. But she never really met them in person.  
  
"Yeah maybe she'll be like her mother," another male voice was heard.  
  
Calista turned around and saw them. It was Trevor Malfoy and Brian Flint. She knew that her mother knew their fathers when she was at Hogwarts. "Leave me alone," she said calmly.  
  
"Or what?" Trevor asked.  
  
Calista waved her wand and murmured "Stupify." Flint and Malfoy were knocked out and Calista grinned.  
  
"Where did you learn that, Calista? My mother didn't even teach me that one yet," Celestina said.  
  
"I'll tell you later," Calista replied. 


	2. First Day of Charms

First Day of Charms: Part Two of the Series  
  
Calista and Celestina were thrilled that they were going to be bunking in together. Along with them were Adrienne Potter, Zoë Davis, and Chrystina Marns. They seemed to get along with each other easily.  
  
Adrienne was the daughter of Harry Potter and To0M Wood. It was certainly strange that she was in Ravenclaw but she fit in perfectly.  
  
Zoe, however, was the daughter of Roger Davis and Padma Patil. Both parents were in Ravenclaw during the battle against Voldemort.  
  
Chrystina was originally suppose to be going to Beauxbatons but due to her father, who was a Muggle, switching jobs, she attended Hogwarts. She wasn't particularly good in English but it was easy to understand her.  
  
Calista took the bed that was near the window so she was able to see the Quidditch Pitch. Even if her father wasn't there, Calista still had Oliver's obsession of the sport. She looked out of it and grinned.  
  
Celestina glared at Calista and smiled. "What are you staring at?" she asked, curiously.  
  
Calista was taken out of her trance and shook her head. "I'm just staring at the Quidditch Pitch. Nothing special," she replied. then she looked down at the floor. "It reminds me of my Mum and Dad, you know?"  
  
Celestina grinned. "Yeah I know. About every single thing in this school reminds me of my mother. And sometimes it reminds me about my father."  
  
Calista giggled and went down to the Common Room with Celestina.  
  
~*~  
  
Ravenclaw Common Room; Hogwarts  
  
Calista sat in the middle of the Common Room getting to know everyone else. Then the subject of the classes came into the conversation between everyone.  
  
Celestina was excited about Charms. "I remember Dad started to admire Mum when he was in that class. Something about Wingardium Leviosa or something like that."  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa?" Calista asked. That spell came into her mind right away. "Mother taught me how to do that one."  
  
Everyone was shocked. They crowded around her. "Your mother taught you First Year magic already?" a random Fourth Year asked.  
  
Calista blushed. "Yes. She said that I needed to know it because of something that would happen in the future. I'm not sure of what it is."  
  
Celestina just looked at her. "I wonder why Mum didn't teach me any. I guess it's because I have Dad's mind. Wait…that would just make me seem stupid," she thought.  
  
"But forget about that. I really can't wait for Flying Lessons. Dad taught me how to handle my broomstick but I want to learn so much more," Calista exclaimed.  
  
"Who are your parents?" Zoë asked.  
  
"Oliver Wood and Seanny Diggory-Wood. Why?" she asked curiously.  
  
Zoë just glared at her. "Not…nothing. It's just something about when my parents were in Hogwarts. They told me a story about the child of love and the child of hope. I always thought of it as a legend."  
  
"Oh…" Calista looked at her best friend.  
  
~*~  
  
The Next Morning; Charms Classroom; Hogwarts  
  
The morning light filled the room with excitement. This was going to be the first class and lesson the First Years were going to have.  
  
"I heard that in the past it use to be Transfiguration with Professor McGonagall first," Regina Vendans, a Hufflepuff, said.  
  
The door behind them opened and someone entered. He was no taller that the stool that was in front of the classroom. "Hello First Years. I'm Professor Flitwick, Charms Teacher and Head of Ravenclaw."  
  
The Slytherins began to laugh about how short he was.  
  
Calista was getting really angry at them for this. "How would you feel if you were Professor Flitwick?!" she yelled at them.  
  
Brian looked at her. "Well who made you the boss of the class, Wood?"  
  
"NO ONE ELSE IS ALLOWED TO BE CALLED 'WOOD' OTHER THAN HER FATHER!" Celestina scolded. "Even if that is her last name, she hates it when someone calls her by her last name."  
  
The room grew silent. Even Professor Flitwick, then he broke the silence.  
  
"Will everyone please turn to page 3 in your Achievements in Charms: Book One? We will be learning about the spell, Wingardium Leviosa," he said.  
  
Calista smiled at this. She knew that she was going to do perfect in that lesson. All she hoped was that neither Brian Flint or Trevor Malfoy were going to ruin it.  
  
One by one the students tried out the spell. Then it was Calista's turn. She took a deep breath inward and then recited. "Wingardium Leviosa!" she said, doing the swish and flick with her wand. The wand became to start floating in the air.  
  
"Fantastic, Miss Wood," Flitwick said. 


End file.
